The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Helianthemum, botanically known as Helianthemum nummularium and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Maxross’. The new cultivar was discovered in Bewdley, Worcestershire, Great Britain in 2000. Both the female and male parents are unknown individual plants of Helianthemum nummularium. ‘Maxross’ was first propagated in the summer and autumn of 2001 in Bewdley, Worcestershire, Great Britain.
The new cultivar was discovered in Bewdley, Worcestershire, Great Britain in 2000 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by softwood and semi-hardwood cuttings over a three-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.